the_voice_of_mang_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Voice Senior Mang
| creative_director = | presenter = | starring = | judges = | voices = Martijn Krabbé | narrated = | theme_music_composer = Martijn Schimmer | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = | country = Netherlands | language = Dutch | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = Talpa Productions | editor = | location = Studio 24, Hilversum | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = 120 minutes (inc. adverts) | company = | distributor = | channel = RTL4 | picture_format = 16:9 | audio_format = | first_aired = | last_aired = Present | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = The Voice of Holland The Voice Kids | website = | website_title = | production_website = }} The Voice Senior is a Dutch talent-search television program produced by Talpa Productions which is broadcast on RTL 4. The show is based on the concept of The Voice of Holland and The Voice Kids, both of which were also created by John de Mol. However, participation is only open to elders of more than sixty years old. Format The show consists of four different phases: production audition, Blind Audition, The Knockouts and the Live Finale. The production auditions are not filmed, here only the good singers are selected by the program to go to the Blind Auditions. The Blind Auditions The blind auditions are similar to The voice of Holland and The Voice Kids. The contestants sing during the blind auditions while the chairs of the four judges/coaches are turned over. Each candidate has the chance to sing a song of their choice for about a minute and a half. The coaches can only choose the contestant on the basis of musicality and voice by pressing the button, causing their chairs turn around and facing the artist. If two or more coaches want the same artist, the artist can choose which coach he or she wants to continue in the program. The Blind Auditions will end when all teams are full. The Knockouts Each coach pairs two or three singers from his team who have to compete against each other by performing a song chosen by the coach. After the Knockouts, the coach chooses one contestant from each pairto to advance the next round. In the end, every coach retains two contestants. The Live Finale The remaining two contestants from each team will be in the final. The Live finale will be broadcast live on RTL 4. The contestants are mentored by their coach and choose a song that they want to sing in the final. The coach then decides one act to remain, the other act will then be eliminated. The final winner is chosen by the public at home by televoting. Coaches and hosts On December 1, 2017, It was announced that the four coaches of season 3 will be a coaches which was TMarr, Jessie J, Bruno Mars and Joel & Benji. But Jessie and Bruno was kicked off the panel. And was announced that Jennifer Hudson will join the panel with Miley Cyrus. On May 28, 2019, It was announced that Joel & Benji would leave the show due to the group. And Season 3 Coach of the Adult show Bruno Mars would join the panel. Timeline of coaches and hosts File:Jennifer-hudson-gesf-2018-8400.jpg|'Jennifer Hudson (2018–)' File:Madden Brothers Backstage Photo.png|'The Madden Brothers (2018)' File:TMarr 2018.svg|'TMarr (2018–)' File:170526-N-EO381-052 Miley Cyrus on Today show.jpg|'Miley Cyrus (2018–)' File:BrunoMars24KMagicWorldTourLive (cropped).jpg|'Bruno Mars (2019–)' } |- |Bruno Mars | | colspan="1" style="text-align:center; background:#ace1af;" | |} 'Hosts' Carson Daly and Emma Willis, which both was either on the adult (Willis and Daly) or the kids (Willis) version, also became hosts for The Voice Senior. In March 2019 it was announced that Willis was going to stop as a presenter because she switched from television channel 9Now to ITV (and 2), and would be replaced by Sonia Kruger. } |- | Sonia Kruger || colspan="1" || colspan="1" |} Season summary : Team Jennifer : Team Joel & Benji : Team TMarr : Team Miley : Team Bruno Coaches and their finalists * Winner * Runner-up * 2nd Runner-Up * 3nd Runner-Up Winners are in bold, the finalists in the finale are in italicized font, and the eliminated artists are in small font. References Category:The Voice of Holland Category:2010 Dutch television series debuts Category:2010s Dutch television series